russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaibigan comedy shows celebrate together in the month of love
IBC.com.ph February 07, 2019 07:42 PM Joyce Abestano (Diliman High School P.E. T-shirt) Weekday afternoon to early evening and Saturday nights are about to become even more exciting and more fun-filled with hilarious comedy shows to make bonding time even happier for each member of the whole family. This year’s month of love is a different kind of special for the Kaibigan network’s comedy shows, as the stars of “Iskul Bukol” and “T.O.D.A.S.”, and the return of “Hapi House” and “Sic O'Clock News” all come together to celebrate a unique kind of “Buhay Komedyante” found on IBC 13. Two Kaibigan comedy shows every Saturday will be commemorating how laughter has brought people together time and time again, as they approach their anniversaries this February. Beginning with the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo!,” topbilled by the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano as the cute and sassy high school girl of Diliman High School, which will be celebrating its 2nd anniversary since its inception in January and continues to teach good values and lessons to its public high school students by educating its viewers among the Filipino learners and topping the weekend charts, and the long-running comedy favorite “T.O.D.A.S.,” which will be marking their 38th year of fun side by side led by veteran comedian Joey de Leon and the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino with the rest of T.O.D.A.S. gang, currently rates high among TV viewers. Two daily comedy shows to be celebrated are the network’s newest additions to its comedy unit, a refreshing revival after the film's phenomenal success: “Hapi House,” a modern re-imagining of the classic hit family sitcom from the '80s,to be topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao in the daily afternoon comedy for the whole family; and “Sic O'Clock News,” one of the best political satire ever made for television is back to be transformed into an early evening fake news program with Isko Salvador aka Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi. As a treat to its viewers, the comedians of IBC 13 gather—sharing the love that they have for the viewers the best way they know how—by bringing happiness through loads of laughter that families can enjoy together. In the same way that the Kaibigan comedy shows have become families in themselves that continue to blossom over the years, these shows will continue to spread the love this February. Don’t miss out on the Kaibigan comedy shows, as a back-to-back favorites like the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” at 7 p.m. back-to-back with the favorite gag show “T.O.D.A.S.” at 8 p.m. every Saturday after the PBA and , watch out for the premiere of “Hapi House” at 4:30 p.m. after “Showbiz Unlimited”, and “Sic O'Clock News” at 5:30 p.m. before “Express Balita” beginning Monday (February 11). 'Transformation of IBC comedy shows': :From classic one: :Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon of Iskul Bukol :Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie D'Horsie and Val Sotto of T.O.D.A.S. :Tito Sotto and Sandy Andalong of Hapi House :Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada of Sic O'Clock News :To a new one: :Joyce Abestano of Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! :Joey de Leon and Kris Aquino of T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) :Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao of Hapi House :Isko Salvador as Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi of Sic O'Clock News IBC 13 is planning to strengthen its programming, including the original top-rating comedy shows and add to its strong roster of the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! topbilled by Joyce Abestano and the all-time favorite gag show T.O.D.A.S. topbilled by Joey de Leon and Mariel Rodriguez, and such plan is for the revival of a family sitcom Hapi House to be topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao, and the revival of one of the best political satire ever made for television Sic O'Clock News to be anchored by Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi. 'The stars of comedy shows of IBC 13': Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! (curriculum-based sitcom) *Joyce Abestano *Tonton Gutierrez *Maxene Magalona *Patrick Destura *Basti Gonzales *Mr. Fu *AC Bonifacio *Angelica Marañon *Angelo Acosta *Alyanna Angeles *Andres Muhlach *Amanda Lapus *Tess Antonio *Victor Basa T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (gag show) *Joey de Leon *Kris Aquino *Mariel Rodriguez *Bobby Yan *Hans Mortel *Erika Padilla *Alfred Vargas *Jerald Napoles *Regine Angeles *Ramon Bautista *Jimmy Santos Hapi House (family sitcom) *Oyo Soy Sotto *Shaina Magdayao *Raikko Mateo *Rita Gaviola Sic O'Clock News (political satire) *Isko Salvador as Brod Pete *Assunta de Rossi *Manuel Chua *Miel Abong *Joey Paras *Kim Idol *Micah Muñoz *Aira Bermudez *Terence Baylon *Yvette Corral *Jeck Maierhofer *Mayton Eugenio *Kert Montante 'Philippine weekly comedy gag shows' :IBC :T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday 8PM-9PM) :ABS-CBN :Banana Sundae (Sunday 2:30PM-3:30PM) :Goin' Bulilit (Sunday 6PM-6:45PM) :GMA :Bubble Gang (Friday 9:45PM-11:15PM) :RPN :Happy Chie (Saturday 7PM-8PM)